Sometimes darkness can takeover light
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: Miharu meets this stange women in a shop and... what? the Kira technique has no effect on her. Please review, I have never written a Nabari story and I want to know if it is any good.
1. Chapter 1

Yoite and Sasami

(Warning... This is my first Nabari No Ō story and I don't own Nabari No Ō, so bare with me.)

Miharu walked around waiting for Yoite to arrive. As he walked the streets of Banten, he approached a shop and decided to walk in.

"Oh hello. How are you today? Is there anything I can get you?" The story clerk looked at Miharu anxtiously. She looked like she had been bored and was excited when someone finally came in. Miharu just shook his head and continued to the back of the store. He browsed through their collection of books. 'Hopefully Yoite will find me in here.' Just as he thought that, the bell on the door rung and the door opened. Miharu quickly turned around, but ti wasn't Yoite. In fact it kind of looked like Yoite, but a female version. She wore a black jacked, buttoned, a tan turtle neck, black pants, Brown gloves; the only thing different that he could see was the fact that this woman had a black hat on and golden brown hair. He couldn't see her face as she walked over to the non-fiction section. Miharu wanted to go over and introduce himslf; see just how similar they were, but thought better of it.

When he turned back to look at the books, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to see this women, bright green eyes staring down at him. She held his gaze for moments before speaking.

"I am sorry, but you are Miharu Rokujou right?" Her voice almost sounded like it had a ring to it it was so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

"Oh... yeah I am. Do I know you?" Miharu stood there still mesmerized by this mysterious women before him.

"I don't think so. My name is Sasami Okinawa."

"Nice to meet you." Just as he said that Yoite walked in and Miharu stared heading towards him, but Sasami put her hand out to stop him. "What are you doing?"

She stared into his eyes. "There is something you must do." Miharu looked confused.

As Yoite saw her holding him back, he ran over to him.

"Let him go." Sasami didn't turn around, but just stood there facing Miharu.

"And who might you be?" Sasami asked.

Yoite raised his hand and pointed a finger at Sasami's back.

"NO YOITE! STOP!" But it was to late, Yoite had already tried to use the Kira technique on her. Sasami closed her eyes as Miharu spoke, knowing what is to come.

Yoite and Miharu gasped. Yoite's Kira technique didn't work.


	2. Sasami?

Sasami?

Yoite and Miharu continued to stare in disbelief. _What just happened? _Miharu thought to himself.

Sasami sighed and closed her eyes. "It's not like I was going to hurt him you know." All of a sudden she vanished with a shimmering light.

"Yoite..." Miharu looked over to the door as someone walked in, but quickly averted his gaze back to Yoite. Yoite was still staring at where Sasami was. "How come it didn't work?" Miharu asked.

"I don't know, but we better not run into her again." They walked out of the book store and down the street.

"How are you feeling?" Miharu asked nervously.

"That's the thing I don't get.... I feel almost better; more alive." Miharu stared at him in shock. _How could this be? _Miharu thought.

"She almost didn't seem real. Everything about her was too perfect. I don't know, but..." Miharu trailed off as he thought about this woman. How she looked at him with her bright gree eyes and her flawless skin. _Was she real?_

"I didn't get to see her face. I couldn't tell you, but from what I felt, my guess is she isn't. No one who is human can avoid the kira technique.

After there long walk back to Miharu's house, Yoite left and headed over to Kazuhiko Yukimi place to sleep.

That night, before Miharu went to bed, he decided to take a short walk. As he neared the bottom of the hill, he could see some one standing on the ledge. _Yoite? _Miharu thought as he near the ledge. When he got closer, he knew who it was. That strange woman. She didn't turn around to face him. He walked over to her side and looked out at the moon.

"Who are you?" Miharu asked curiously.

"I already told you. I am Sasami Okinawa." The ring in her voice took Miharu of guard. She looked over at him with her intense green eyes. He couldn't help but stare back into them.

"What I meant was, what are you?" She laughed lightly at his random comment.

"That isn't a question most people ask." She laughed again.

"I just don't understand..."

"How your friends technique didn't work?" Miharu gasped.

"Yeah..."

"You probably think I'm not human." She looked at him questioningly and he bowed his head. "Don't fret yourself; I am human." Miharu looked up.

"Why did you try to stop me from going to the door?"

"I don't want the hijutsu, if that is what you are thinking."_ Is she reading my mind? _Miharu thought before he spoke.

"Then what do you want?" He didn't want to sound pushy, but apparently it came out that way anyway.

"Believe it or not, but I am trying to help you, and your friend. As you already know, you are in being hunted by powerful ninja who want the hijutsu inside of you. You will understand later, but for now, just know that I am here to help." Before Miharu could speak, she vanished, leaving him standing alone under the night sky.


End file.
